<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happy Promises by Entireoranges</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24689425">Happy Promises</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entireoranges/pseuds/Entireoranges'>Entireoranges</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Law &amp; Order: SVU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabble, F/M, I suck at tagging</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:14:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24689425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entireoranges/pseuds/Entireoranges</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivia is feeling nervous that the shoe is going to drop soon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rafael Barba/Olivia Benson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Doctor Who Quote Project</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Happy Promises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written January 1st, 2018.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What’s wrong? You’re not happy. Why aren’t you happy? Tell me.” Olivia forces both corners of her mouth to move up. From across the counter Rafael stares at her not buying her cover up attempt. She quickly drops the act and allows her shoulders to sag and a sigh released as well.</p><p>“I’m trying to be happy. But it’s hard.’ Olivia pauses waiting for Rafael to interject in either a positive or an obnoxious factor. With him it was a fifty fifty chance of either occurring. Instead he remains quiet waiting for her to continue. ‘Things are going great right now in my life. Work is well always gonna be work, but everyone is in a good place. Noah is doing wonderful. Better then wonderful. And us?”</p><p>“We’re doing amazing Liv.” Rafael interrupts at this point reaching over to take her hand. She stares down at it.</p><p>“But everything in my life goes wrong. I can never have everything going well for long. I just have this feeling the shoe is going to drop soon.” Olivia pulls her hand away and steps towards the sink and it’s waiting dishes.</p><p>“Olivia.’ She shakes her head refuses to turn back. ‘Liv your being ridiculous. And a bit stupid.” That got her to snap around.</p><p>“Excuse me?”</p><p>“Yeah life is full of uncertainty. We have both experienced some shitty things. Will there be more? Of course there will be. That’s just life. You can’t hold back and be in fear of the shitty things happening.”</p><p>“It’s hard.”</p><p>“I know. Just know one thing Liv; the next shoe drop moment that occurs I can promise you it won’t be because of us.” Rafael stands and walks around to the kitchen and puts his arms around her hips resting his chin on her shoulder. He feels her body relax.</p><p>“You promise?”</p><p>“Of course. And no matter what happens I will be here for you.”</p><p>“And me for you.”</p><p>“I had no doubt Olivia. Now will you please be happy?” She laughs.</p><p>“I already am.’ She moves around and kisses him. ‘Thank you Rafe.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>